Proclamation of Freezelandian Independence
The Proclamation of Freezelandian Independence gave Freezeland its freedom on December 21st, 1997 from Colonial Antarctica. It was wrote by the Provisional Parliament, in a span of three days. Issued and enforced by the Citizen's Army and Freezelandian Volounteers, the forces of King Greg eventually retreated from the country. Taking The GPO Before reading the proclamation, Triskelle and other Republican leaders seized the Grand Post Office and made it their military headquarters, flying the new flag of the republic from the flag-pole instead of the Colonial Flag. The blue and silver tree flag was also flown on a lower flag-pole. The GPO, the Summer Proclamation and the silver tree (which later came to be seen as the flag of the republic) are the three most identifiable symbols of the Summer Rousing, alongside the leaders, Timothy J. Clerk, Shane Mc Dryer, Tim MacDoughnut, P. H. Fierce, Éoin Cant, Jim Connolly and Joseph Plumett. The Proclamation The Provisional Government of the Freezelandian Republic To the people of Freezeland. Freezelandian Men and Women: In the name of Freezeland and of the dead generations from which she receives her old tradition of nationhood, Freezeland, through us, summons her chicks to her flag and strikes for her freedom. Having organised and trained her manhood through her secret revolutionary organisation, the Freezelandian Republican Brotherhood, and through her open military organisations, the Freezelandian Volunteers and the Citizen Army, having patiently perfected her discipline, having resolutely waited for the right moment to reveal itself, she now seizes that moment, and, supported by her exiled children in far off lands, and by gallant allies in Antarctica, but relying in the first on her own strength, she strikes in full confidence of victory. We declare the right of the people of Freezeland to the ownership of Freezeland, and to the unfettered control of Freezelandian destinies, to be sovereign and indefeasible. The long usurpation of that right by a foreign people and government has not extinguished the right, nor can it ever be extinguished except by the destruction of the Freezelandian people. In every generation the Freezelandian penguins have asserted their right to national freedom and sovereignty: six times during the past one hundred years they have asserted it in arms. Standing on that fundamental right and again asserting it in arms in the face of the world, we hereby proclaim the Freezelandian Republic as a Sovereign Independent State, and we pledge our lives and the lives of our comrades-in-arms to the cause of its freedom, of its welfare, and its exaltation among the nations. The Freezelandian Republic is entitled to, and hereby claims, the allegiance of every Freezelandian Man and Woman. The Republic guarantees religious and civil liberty, equal rights and equal opportunities to all its citizens, and declares its resolve to pursue the happiness and prosperity of the whole nation and of all its parts, cherishing all the chicks of the nation equally, and oblivious of the differences carefully fostered by an alien government, which have divided a minority from the majority in the past. Until our arms have brought the opportune moment for the establishment of a permanent National Government, representative of the whole penguins of Freezeland and elected by the suffrages of all her men and women, of all classes, servers, and otherwise, the Provisional Government, hereby constituted, will administer the civil and military affairs of the Republic in trust for the penguins. We place the cause of the Republic of Freezeland under the protection of its leaders, Whose blessing we invoke upon our arms, and we hope that no one who serves that cause will dishonour it by cowardice, inhumanity, or rapine. In this supreme hour the nation must, by its valour and discipline and by the readiness of its chicks to sacrifice themselves for the common good, prove itself worthy of the august destiny to which it is called. From this hour henceforth, the lands in the northwest of Antarctica shall remain in the flippers of Freezeland's chicks, as long as the snow shall fall. Signed Monday, December 21st, 1997, 14:37 The Grand Post Office, Frostborough, The Republic of Freezeland. See also *Consitution of the United States of Antarctica *Freezeland *Triskelle *King Greg III *Constitution of Freezeland Category:Politicians Category:Countries Category:Items Category:Legislations